Life Returns
by Max Glycine
Summary: A young bard, Aelrin, lives in a shattered world. The continent has been ravaged by an unknown force. Can Aelrin and his friends help restore life to this once-vibrant land?


Disclaimer: I do not own Dungeons and Dragons, or any of the races, classes, deities, etc.

* * *

"Grandpa, why does Aelrin have to leave?" the young girl asked her elderly caretaker.

He was silent a moment, then sat up in his chair, lighting his pipe. "Put another log on the fire," She obeyed, then sat in the seat across from him, pulling a blanket around her. "Now sit, young one, and I shall tell you the history of our land."

"Many years ago, there was peace. The races worked together, and each prospered in their own ways. Though us humans have short lives, they were lived with joy. Major conflict was unheard of. As was evil."

"Suddenly, many seers and prophets began predicting a terrible force. They said it would cone from beyond this world, and would consume our land for a hundred years. Nothing could be done to hinder the death spreading across the continent."

The girl before him stopped bouncing.

"The leaders of the five nations held an emergency meeting, where they discussed what to do in the face of this dismal future. One man, an elf by the name of Tiberious Riane, came forward. Though he was not royalty, he had a natural bearing that commanded the attention of all present. He laid a great plan before the kings and elders that were gathered. He had found a chain of small islands far from the continent, which could support the various races."

"However, the island could only support a population of 200 each. There were thousands of people living the capital cities alone! The kings fretted and debated, but could find no alternative. They each gathered 200 of their peoples, and sent them by boat to Tiberious' isles. These people quickly began establishing communities, eager to transfer sufficient resources before their homeland was lost."

"On the very day the prophets had foretold, the supply ships stopped coming. It was not known precisely what had happened on the continent. Nobody dared to return, for fear they too would be extinguished by the mysterious force."

"These people lived their lives out, waiting to return. After a hundred years had passed, they set sail, returning to the land they had been estranged from. Our people landed on a small beach-"

"You mean Procan's Bay, right? Down there?" The little girl pointed out the open window. The sounds of crashing waves reached his ears in the short silence, though the darkness obscured the nearby ocean from view.

"Yes, my girl, Procan's Bay. They landed there, seven summers ago."

"Hey, I'm seven!" she exclaimed excitedly, holding up the index, middle, and ring fingers of both her hands. The old man reached down and corrected her, bringing up the little finger of her right hand. He chuckled.

"Yes, you are. In fact, you were born at sea, returning to this continent. Just as my father was born at sea, on that first journey to our island home."

"So where was I? Ah, yes. Now, when we returned to this land, we did not go too far. Some of the other races moved farther inland; however, all the villages are within three hours walk from the shore. Everybody was scared of what they might find if they went too far."

"However, the new villages are now established, the food supply secure, and the population slowly but surely expanding. The leaders have convened, and decided to send adventurers to explore the land. The five races which survived- human, elf, halfling, dwarf, and gnomes- have all sent out a call for volunteers. Ten members of each race are gathering tomorrow morn, at Geshtai's Grove at the top of the hill. They will be provided with supplies, and sent on quests around the continent- some will be searching for other sentient beings, others will be trying to discover the fates of those who stayed.

"And that is what brother goes to do?" The young girl was totally still, her eyes fixed on her grandfather.

"Yes, little one. That is what your brother goes to do," he said softly.

She lay down on the hearth, facing away from the fire. The chaotic flames cast light onto the far wall, producing ever-changing shadows. She imagined she could see Aelrin's grand journey unfolding in the flames before her.

If she squinted just right, she could see her brother, sword in hand, fighting an insubstantial creature, which flitted away even as he struck at it. There was a startling pop from the fire behind her; now she saw him kneeling before a towering yet feminine figure swathed in an aura of light, her long hair and the end of her sparkling gown streaming out of view behind her. Then, in a flash, the woman disappeared: now he was atop a huge plateau, in epic battle with a two-headed, skeletal dragon.

As the shadows dueled, she felt herself slipping into Dream. She closed her eyes, continuing to ponder what adventures awaited her brother. The old man smiled again and relit his neglected pipe. As he stared at the flames, he puffed thoughtfully, wondering what things his grandson would find.


End file.
